


different strokes

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All couples have their problems to get over; Ahiru's and Fakir's is that they're of different species. Written in response to the challenge of "DUCK/BOY. DUCK ON TOP."</p>
            </blockquote>





	different strokes

**Author's Note:**

> In the [](http:)Truth or Drabble challenge, [](http:)canis_m dared me into writing "DUCK/BOY. DUCK ON TOP." SO THIS IS NOT MY FAULT. AT ALL.

At first it was weird. No, really.

Because Fakir would be too busy fighting off embarrassed, hysterical laughter to actually get aroused, which would upset Ahiru because duck or not she WAS trying her BEST thank you very much, and feelings hurt, she´d peck harder than she meant to, and Fakir´s silent laughter would turn into a loud yelp of pain. Which would promptly end all experiments for the day. Or sometimes week.

Neither was happy with the situation. They gave up trying after a while. Better, they figured, to be a happy, if frustrated, celibate couple than sexually unsatisfied ex-lovers. Oh, but they did not know that time solves even the most bizarre problems.

It was on a particularly cold winter night, when the snow cheerfully refused to stop piling up outside, that Ahiru plopped herself into Fakir´s lap, nudging his stomach with her beak. Fakir returned the favor by scratching her behind her ears, on the back of her neck, her stomach. While ducks can´t quite purr, she let out a pleased "quaaaaa" that certainly SOUNDED like a purr.


End file.
